


Better Person

by chwesols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a hint of meanie, but it is cute srsly, highschool!au, kwaninoni, sassyseungkwan, verkwan, vernon loves burgers, vernonbeinganasshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwesols/pseuds/chwesols
Summary: Hansol and Seungkwan were bestfriends before.





	Better Person

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross-posted on aff ^^ sorry if there were some grammatical errors and typo yanno ahahaha enjoy~

Hansol is a popular guy in highschool and he likes this certain guy named Boo Seungkwan. He has a crush on him since they were on the 6th grade until today. It's their senior year in highschool and his feelings never changed. He keeps on following Seungkwan every lunch break but unfortunately, Seungkwan doesn't like him back. He keeps on annoying Seungkwan just to be noticed but Seungkwan was not happy with that. He already confessed to the latter 2 years ago but the latter just said "No.” But Hansol was very determined that's why everytime he sees Seungkwan, he will immediately run to him and ask him if the latter's fine but Seungkwan will just ignore him and walk away. He's not sad anyway because Seungkwan is his seatmate during class.  
It was lunch break when Hansol was walking on the cafeteria buying some burger. As he paid his food he saw Seungkwan which made his day complete (tho they saw each other on class) so he immediately run to Seungkwan and sit infront of the table the older guy was sitting

"How are you, babe?" Hansol said to Seungkwan as he kisses the older's hand and later he winked

  
"Oh my God Choi Hansol when will you learn?!" Seungkwan shouted at Hansol as he pull away his hand and put some hand sanitizer

"Well first of all sweety, you're not supposed to say Oh my God." Hansol answered and Seungkwan just rolled his eyes

"Whatever CHOI HANSOL. Can you just get out of my sight? You're ruining my mood!" he was about to stand up but Hansol got his wrist which made him to sit on his chair again "No. You'll stay. I'll eat first before you go." Seungkwan just gave him a glare which made Hansol smile "You're not even my bussiness here. And look, I still have a class and I'm going to be late!" Hansol put his index finger on Seungkwan's lips just to make him shut his mouth. He's indeed a diva. "Don't lie we're on the same class." Hansol said as he stuffed his mouth with a hamburger. "But I still have to make an assignment!" The older said "We zjhont havvvee any asshignmentsh shtop beoing a lierrrrrrrrr" Hansol said in the middle of his eating "What? Can you finish your food first after you talk? You're really gross." Hansol ate the last bite of his burger and he stand up grabbing Seungkwan's wrist. Again.

"What the hell Hansol Vernon Choi where are you going to take me!!!!" Seungkwan said as the younger pulled him. "On our class of course" Hansol said cooly. Seungkwan can't take it anymore he grabbed his own wrist and faces Hansol “What?” Hansol asked” “Please let go of my hand!!” Seungkwan shouted. “Seungkwan, you never shouted at me before what are---“ Seungkwan interrupts him immediately "Choi Hansol, listen. That was before. And yeah,it's been 4 years and yeah you are an as*hole. You are still an as*hole. Annoying me here and there. Can you please stop it? It doesn't make any sense! You're always ruining my mood, ruining my lunch break, ruining my self-study time in the library. You're almost ruining my life! Eversince you neglected me as your friend during the 7th grade, I never see you as a friend nor an acquaintance. That’s why I rejected you on the 8th grade! I don't care about how you feel this time and I'm not asking you this but I AM ORDERING YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME AT ALL!. You're cheesy lines are really gross. You're acting strange infront of me which make you look crazy. And can you please take this in mind? I don't like you Hansol, I really don't. This will be the first and the last time that I'll reject you because I will never talk to you again. Don’t talk to me because I don’t know you at the first place." Seungkwan runs away leaving Hansol dumbfounded. That was the first time he saw Seungkwan really mad and that was because of him. Those words made him realize something.. Why did he waste his time on following Seungkwan? He walks away from the hallway and immediately gets out of school. He needs someone to talk to and going to the next class doesn't even make sense especially he'll be sitting next to Seungkwan. "Someday, Seungkwan. Someday you're going to eat those words like how I eat burger." he said to himself as he leaves the campus.

  
30 minutes passed and Seungkwan was wandering where did Hansol go. Why does he even care anyway? He already made his last words to Hansol so there’s no turning back. The class has already finished but still no sign of Hansol. “I think he went home?..” He said. He was walking on the hallway as he saw something.. Hansol’s ring. The one that has his name carved on it. Hansol gave him a ring that looks exactly like this but the thing is, Hansol’s name was carved on that one. Hansol never removed this on his ring finger. “Maybe he didn’t notice this.” Seungkwan said as he continued walking. Their relationship was not that bad before. They’re actually best friends when they were in elementary but everything changed when Hansol became popular. Hansol confessed to him when they were in their 8th grade. He knows deep inside he has a feelings towards Hansol too but Hansol changed. He is not the Hansol that Seungkwan met few years ago. That Hansol was kind, friendly, cheerful and understanding. The Hansol that exists today was arrogant, selfish and narrow-minded. His popularity made him like that, he is the “Prince of Campus” because of his outstanding looks. He made a lot of friends like Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol and many more and Seungkwan thinks that those guys made him that way, he doesn’t like it. Hansol didn’t treat him as a friend when they got in highschool that’s why Seungkwan is like that to him. 

Hansol goes straight to Mingyu’s Apartment. He opened the door. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t knock; It’s like his own home too anyway. When he opened the door he stood frozen on his place. What the f*ck did he saw? Mingyu and Wonwoo is in the living room making out……………… “WHAT THE HELL DUDE! WHY YOU DIDN’T KNOCK?! WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!” Wonwoo shouted as they both get dressed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb your make-out session” Hansol said as he toss his bag on the corner of the apartment and sits on the sofa. The unit is not that small, it’s actually big for a single person to live there. “What is your problem, kid?” Mingyu asks. “Seungkwan.” Hansol muttered. “AGAIN?!” Wonwoo and Mingyu said in chorus. “Guys, you don’t get it. He rejected me again and also our friendship before. How can he be that cruel?! He said that he doesn’t know me wherein fact, he was my best friend!” Hansol complains to the other guys in the room, almost crying. “Wait- do you mean, you were best friends before?!?!” Mingyu exclaimed. “Woah- calm down. Uhm yeah, we’re inseparable when were in elementary but as we both get older, our relationship slowly faded, until I confessed to him. Remember when you all helped me that time? I was on the 8th grade and you were all seniors that time.” Hansol looks at the ceiling, sighing heavily. “So what’s your plan?” Wonwoo asked, he is cooking something on the kitchen.” “I am planning to move on and let go of my feelings. If he doesn’t like me and didn’t even treasure our friendship back then, why do I have to push myself to him further?” Hansol looks at both of them as he said those words. “Are you sure, Hansol?” “Yes. And starting today, I will be a better Hansol and I will still love burgers and will show Seungkwan what he wasted for the past years.” He said confidently.

Weeks have passed but no sign of Hansol. Seungkwan was sitting on his usual seat on the cafeteria but this time, he’s with Seokmin, the guy in the theater arts class. “Seriously, Seungkwan? You dumped him and now you’re here worrying about him?!  Are you really sure you don’t like hi----“ Seungkwan covered his mouth “Just shut up will you? You’re----“ Seungkwan didn’t finished his words. Someone got his—I mean everyone’s attention. It was a guy with a blonde hair, having the “undercut” hairstyle, has an earring on his left ear and he seems new to the school. His face, posture even his charisma is really noticeable not to mention that he is really handsome! Seungkwan swears that that guy looks like the young DiCaprio back in 1997. But he noticed something, he knows someone who looks like DiCaprio. Choi Hansol. “Shit” Seungkwan cursed in a low voice. Seokmin pokes him and whispered “Damn, Seungkwan I think you’ve just hit a jackpot.” “eh?” Seungkwan looks at Seokmin curiously. “You’re really dense. He’s looking at you!” Seungkwan turned his gaze to the guy. Yes he is looking to him. Seungkwan gave the guy a smile but the guy just shifted his sight. He’s sure that the guy was Hansol but why is he ignoring him?

Hansol already left the cafeteria. Seungkwan immediately stands up but Seokmin grabs his arms “where are you going? Your class will be at 4:00. You still have an hour!” Seungkwan just smiled “I’m going to follow my dreams.” And he ran. He really should talk with Hansol because he realized something. Since the day Hansol didn’t show up, his days are really boring without Hansol’s nagging about why he isn’t eating his lunch. He misses Hansol’s appearance or let’s just say he simply misses Hansol himself. He didn’t realized that Hansol is already back to his own self that time but what did Seungkwan did? He dumped Hansol and said that he doesn’t know the latter. He keeps on running back and forth on the hallway just to find Hansol and finally. He saw the guy on the corridor, staring at the skies. He stands beside Hansol, staring at the skies too. Nobody spoke for a moment. “You didn’t showed up for weeks.” Seungkwan stated but there was no response. “I was surprised to you already go back in school but I was more surprised that you didn’t bother to come to my usual table where you always annoy me.” He laughs he was holding back his tears as he hear Hansol’s response “Why would I bother myself to go to you if we’re not even friends in the first place?” Hansol said without looking at Seungkwan and later on he just left Seungkwan there,  alone. Tears falling down on his cheeks as he heard those words. He just shook his head, wiped his tears away. “I guess I deserved this” he laughs bitterly as he go back to his class he looks at his watch. Dang! It’s already 5:00pm and his class has already ended. Did he really stayed that long?

After a few days, Seungkwan keeps on following Hansol. He really wants to talk to Hansol now that he already cleared his mind and found out that he likes Hansol too. He was just blinded by his anger that Hansol left him hanging along when they were in the 7th grade when Hansol became popular. He went to school earlier today to study in the library. He remembered that he still had the ring Hansol lost that day he dumped him. As he enter the library. He was surprised not because of the amount of people in there but because he saw Hansol sitting on his own spot at the library, reading a book. He sits beside him. He took a pen and writes something on a paper and passed it to Hansol. Hansol read it, he keeps the paper and he immediately went out of the library.

Let’s meet at the rooftop later. Goin’ go give yah smthng. .Lunch break xoxo  
-Seungkwan

It’s already lunch break. Seungkwan didn’t take his lunch just to go to the rooftop at the exact time. When he got there, there’s no sign of Hansol. “He’ll be late.” He predicted. He sits on the bench near the garden at the rooftop. Minutes have passed but still no Hansol. “Agh, why did I even do that? I should not be bothered right now.” He said as he stare at the ring with his name carved on it. “I still have the other pair, I really have to get this back to you, Hansol.” His eyes are a little bit heavy. He yawned for a second and later on he was already asleep.  
Seungkwan felt drops of water touching his skin. He got up from his deep slumber “Shit, I slept too long.” He immediately went down the building. Raining is pouring very hard, “Good thing I have my ba—Oh shit where’s my umbrella?” He just shrugged. He had no choice but he have to be soaked by the rain just to go home. 

Finally there are only a few blocks away from his home. He was about to run but someone dragged his arms. Did the rain stop? Seungkwan can still hear the rain sounds. “Sorry for ditching you earlier.” A guy said. He lifted his head to see who it is. Damn it’s Hansol. “You’re really wet and I think it’s my fault.” Seungkwan doesn’t know what he’ll say. “I know you’re speechless and trembling in cold. I’ll take you home. Let’s talk tomorrow” Hansol suggested. Seungkwan nodded and they both started walking. “I really wantto let go of my feelings but what the hell, Boo Seungkwan, why are you like this?” he can hear Hansol’s chuckles while saying those words which made him smile.

They already reached Seungkwan’s house and they are infront of their door. “Let just talk tom---“ Hansol didn’t finished his words as Seungkwan crashed his lips onto him. Seungkwan let go still leaving Hansol in shock.  
“You’ve been ignoring me for days. I wanted to explain to you. I became cold and harsh to you since you become popular. But I swear I did like you ever since we’re kids. I felt that our friendship became weak when we got into highschool because of you. You became popular. You’re always with your new friends, you forgot having lunch with me. You didn’t even visit me in my house when I got sick because you are busy playing XBOX with them!” Seungkwan started to cry and Hansol want to laugh because of Seungkwan’s childish complaints.  
“ I started hating you because of that. I didn’t treat you as a friend either. When you confessed to me,I tried not to say yes because I was mad!” Seungkwan takes a deep breath to continue his story but he saw Hansol laughing. “YAH! Why Are you laughing!” Hansol smiled and gives Seungkwan a warm hug.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t let you to get mad at me again. Promise I’ll will make myself  a better person for you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No. Of Words: 2,540
> 
> Sorry if it's kinda lame hahaha it's my first time. I just want to share my feels towards VerKwan!!


End file.
